I wouldn't change a thing
by newAmethyst
Summary: What is it like to grow up in New York with just your Brother and Friends. Can you live only on that or do you need more?
1. Prolouge

Hey everyone I know I had another ff but the people deleted it and I was going to put it up again but I couldn't because my mom deleted it all. So I just decided to write a totally new one. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies I wish I did but Disney does. Ok now you can't sue me or do whatever.  
  
On with the story!!  
  
Prologue  
  
Walking down through the crowded streets of New York was like walking through Heaven. Yes, people would normally say New York was loud, packed, and always had something bad around the corner. But they didn't know this place like I knew it, with love, and kindness, and people helping other people out. But what if people are right about something bad happening to you around every corner?  
  
See, I loved New York growing up there with family and friends around you helping you out and teaching you new things everyday. I remembered when I moved here and I opened another chapter in my life.  
  
Looking back on everything now, I wouldn't change a thing!  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Mommy do we have to go? I don't wanna leave Rhode Island!" said this little girl with short, brown hair flowing in the wind. She looked up at her mother with her piercing brown eyes, a little tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Yes baby we have to leave," said the mother, kneeling down to look at both of her children, eye to eye. She gave them a reassuring hug, not letting them see her cry.  
  
"But why, Mom? Why can't we stay with Daddy?" asked a young boy with dirty blonde hair and lovely green eyes.  
  
"Because, honey, Daddy has done something bad to Mommy and we have to leave. Now, lets go so we don't miss the train," she said, grabbing their hands and walking towards this huge, black train. It looked like it was a big panther with big white puffs of clouds coming out of it's mouth, ready to pounce on something.  
  
"All aboard whose going aboard!" the conductor yelled over the wave of people.  
  
"Come on hurry up now! Lets go!" the mother said, starting to run a bit.  
  
"WAIT! Get back here!" yelled a man, running to catch up with them.  
  
The mother turned around to see her husband coming towards them with speed.  
  
"Come on, kids, faster! We need to get to the train or it's going to leave us!"  
  
"GET BACK HERE NOW, MARTHA!" He was gaining on them.  
  
The little girl and her brother both looked back at the sound of their father's voice.  
  
"Daddy, it's daddy! HE wants us to go see him!" the boy said, happy to see his father.  
  
"No, we can't get on the train now!" cried the mother.  
  
The children made it on the train, but their mother never made it.  
  
"Keep them safe! I'll see you in a little bit ok! I love you!" were the last words they ever heard from their mother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think about it? I'm not sure if I like it. If you review and like it then I'll keep updating but if you don't then I'll just stop. So tell me what you think. 


	2. I had a dream it's Full Proof

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies I wish I did, but Disney does. Ok now you can't sue me or do whatever.  
  
Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed. So I guess I will keep writing it. Lets do shout outs, shall we?  
  
Hops: Yes thanks. Thanks for the help.  
  
Imagine: I'm glad you like it. Yes I guess I should go on with the story.  
  
Neola: Ya I can't really see the train like that but in some ways I can! haha! Thanks for reading and I'm glad you like it.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Get up! Time to get up now! Move it, move it! Get up you lazy bums!" yelled the orphanage keeper, Miss Lorena, banging on all the doors as she walked by.  
  
"I don't wanna get up," said the groggy William, rolling over to get a couple more minutes of sleep.  
  
"Come on, Will, time to get up. You no what Miss Lorena will do to you if you go back to sleep. Now get up!" Katherine said, yanking the blankets off revealing an older boy with nothing on except for his shorts and his messy, dirty blonde hair.  
  
"You know something, Kat, you're a real pain in the butt sometimes," William said, getting out of bed and taking his blankets off.  
  
"Ya, I know, but it's better than you getting put in the closest again. Hey, Squirt, get up. It's time to get up now," She said in a soothing voice so she wouldn't frighten the little kid.  
  
"Huh? O, ya, I'm up," said Squirt, the littlest boy in the room. He was 7 and very short for his age, but he was the cutest thing Kat has ever seen. He had jet-black hair and these beautiful blue eyes; everyone still wondered how he came to have blue eyes. I mean, you don't see a person with black hair and blue eyes very offten, but that's one of the many strange things here in this world.  
  
Kat didn't dare wake up the last person in the room, a girl by the name of Psycho. She got that name from her behavior, she never talked to anyone and if you did talk to her, then she would be all over you like bread on butter. So everyone just left her alone.  
  
"Hey is everyone up?" that was the voice of S. B. Herman, the owner of this place. He was the meanest and most horrible person you have ever seen. If you put Mr. Herman and Miss Lorena side by side, then Miss Lorena would come out looking like a saint, which she wasn't. Nope, not anywhere close.  
  
"Hey, Will, I have a plan of getting out, and this time it's foolproof," Kat said, fixing her hair back into a neat ponytail. She wasn't anything really good to look at, She had brown hair and tan skin, but everyone said that her eyes were like beautiful crystals shining in the light, and that you could see her soul through them.  
  
"O, come on, not this again! Can't you see that none of your plans ever work?" moaned Will, getting clothes on.  
  
"No, I mean it! I had a dream about it, this one is foolproof!" she turned around with a smile, but that smile quickly turned into a frown. She saw her brother, and his back with scratches and bruises all over him. He stood up for her, and whenever she got caught, he would take the blame for it and get the 'closet time'. "And besides I can't stand you taking all the blame for me! I'm older and I should be looking out for you, not the other way around! So I want out!"  
  
"Well, today is parents day. You never know, we might get adopted today."  
  
"O, get real! We're like dogs, all they want are the puppies!" she said, looking over to Squirt, who was also getting ready.  
  
"Hey maybe you'll get parents, Squirt, maybe today is your lucky day!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Does Squirt get adopted? Or will he? Does Katherine's plan work? Or will it back fire again? Well, you will just have to come back and see, now won't you? Now, go review! I need reviews! I love reviews! Go on! 


	3. the plan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies I wish I did, but Disney does. Ok now you can't sue me or do whatever.  
  
Hey people sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been grounded! Yes, you heard it right grounded and yes it sucks especially on summer vacation. Ok enough of my rambling, time for shout outs:  
  
Anonymous: Thanks a lot! I really appreciate you saying that. I think I have done better then Baby's back too. I'm happy you like it too.  
  
Falco: Thank you so much! I'm glad you think it's better! I'm glad you like it too!!  
  
StupidChacolateGurl: Thanks I'm glad you like it too!  
  
Snipah Higgins: Yes they do meet the newsies, just not right now. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Neola: Sorry it was short but I had to end it there so you would come back and see what happens. hehe! See it's tricky that way! Well here you go! I don't think it's that short today.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
All the orphans got ready in their nicest clothes (which weren't very nice considering their orphans) and went out to greet all the adults who came to adopt them.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" asked Will, walking out of the room.  
  
"Well, do you really wanna know now, or after everyone leaves?" said Kat with a sly look coming across her face.  
  
"Um. . . I don't like that look. That look scares me!" Will said, taking a step away from Kat. "Um. . . I guess later?"  
  
"You guess right! So Squirt are ya feeling lucky today?" She said, messing up his hair.  
  
"I guess. . . but I don't wanna leave you." Squirt said with his eyes a little misty.  
  
"Oh, it's ok, babe, I'll see you again. I will always be with you when you're scared, too," she said, kneeling down to give him a hug.  
  
"You will? Where?" Squirt asked, a little confused.  
  
"In here," Kat said, pointing to his heart.  
  
"Oh, ok. Enough with this mushy crap, lets go," Will said, pulling Kat to her feet.  
  
As the day went on, parents came and went. Some of the orphans got adopted and went to live in with a good family. One of the people that got adopted was Squirt, it was hard to say goodbye, but they did and went on back to their rooms.  
  
"Ok, NOW will you tell me?" Will asked, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Man, I sure will miss him," Kat said, sitting down on the crate and looking out the window.  
  
"Ya, I'll miss him too, but how are we getting out of here?" Will asked again, coming to sit down on Squirt's bed.  
  
"Uh, Oh ya, I almost forgot. Ok, well, you know Psycho over there," Kat said, pointing to a lump on a bed that supposedly was a girl.  
  
"Ya, what does this have to do with her?" Will asked puzzled.  
  
"Well, she is the main point of getting out. Ok, first thing tomorrow morning, after Miss Lorena does checks, we get Psycho all riled up to cause a disturbance so miss Lorena has to come in here. . ."  
  
"Well, that doesn't help us getting out, now does it?" Will said, thinking this wouldn't work.  
  
"Will, shut up and just listen for once!" Kat said glairing at him, "As I was saying, when she comes in, we'll slip out and go into Hope's room and go out the window," Kat said, sitting back and waiting for a response. When she didn't get one, she went on, "It will only take a few minutes before Miss Lorena calls for her backup boys to come and carry Psycho off to the 'closet' . . ." Will shuddered at the word, ". . .and she'll figure out that we're gone so when we get to Hope's room. . ." The door opened and they went quiet. A girl with short blonde hair and green eyes walked in.  
  
"What do you want, Paige? I was doing something here!" Kat said, standing up to make her noticeable.  
  
Paige looked over to the corner where Kat was standing and Will was sitting down. "I was just doing checks!" she said in a high and mighty type of voice.  
  
"Well, we're all here so you can leave now," Kat said, walking over to slam the door in her face. "Man, I seriously don't like her!" Kat said, turning around to go back where she was sitting.  
  
"Now where was I?" Kat asked, trying to remember.  
  
"When we get to Hope's room," Will reminded her.  
  
"Ah yes, well, when we get to her room, head for the window and hightail it out of there, and when we're out, run as fast as you can, don't look back, and don't stop for nothing. You got it?" she asked looking at Will for him to answer.  
  
"Ya . . . I guess that'll work," Will said, still not totally sure the plan would work or not.  
  
"LIGHTS OUT!!" they heard a voice yell out in the hall.  
  
"Ok let's get to bed and we'll do it tomorrow," Kat said, going to turn the lights out. But she didn't sleep a wink all night, she was thinking of everything that was going to happen tomorrow.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~ So what do you think? I didn't really like this chapter but I need it to get out because I know you people wanted to read more. HEHE maybe you do I hope you do anyways. Well tell me what you think of this chapter. Go on! Get to reviewing! 


End file.
